Bosses
Bosses are different from regular mobs. Bosses spawn around the overworld and can also be spawned using Monster Remains and Greater Monster Remains. Bosses spawn for an infinite period of time, but once a boss is defeated it will not respawn for six hours. There is also a 20% chance that the boss will not respawn at all According to Odie, you will be able to find a boss every 2km. Bosses can also be located using information from Taverns or clicking on the dukedom button in the upper right hand corner and then clicking monsters. Using the latter method, the closer to the top the boss is, the closer it is to your location. Bosses drop strong gear that require much more gold to upgrade then regular gear. Goblin Lord(Level 20) Ruler of the Goblins. - Minotaur(Level 20) Giant Bull creature. - - Arachne(Level 40) Giant Spider who spins a giant web - - Demon Prince(Level 50) Demon Prince of Balor who preys upon new adventurers. - Draconian Lord(Level 40) Giant Draconian Mage whose might may not match Goliath's but his magic does. - Demon Knight(Level 60) Large Knight who wields a blade that can put you to sleep. - Lizarr King(Level 50) Giant Reptilian monster who rules over all the water mobs in Orna. - Lord of Wolves(Level 75 and 100) Lord of Wolves who has the power to appear during the daytime. - - Lost Pharoah(Level 75) Giant Mummy who can easily mummify you if he casts petrify. - - Camazotz(Level 75 and 100) Giant Bat will powerful magic and physical attacks. - - Orc Lord(80) Giant Orc Lord with a teeny tiny brain. - - Troll(75) Massive Troll who can help improve your charm if you smite him. - - Undead Golem(75 and 90) Giant bones who can crush you if you aren't careful. - Carman's Gargoyle(100) Carman's pet who will literally turn you to stone. - Death Worm(100) Nasty worm who must not have any pockets. - - Great Gazer(125) One-eyed boss who see right through your weaknesses. - - Great Jinn(120) You ain't never has a friend like me! - - Slaugh(100) This boss will be your first real test. He is no joke in early levels. Use Holy. - - Vampire Lord(100) Lord or Vampires who like his Wolf counterpart can spawn during the day. - Carman(125) Giant Witch with a variety of pets. Her magic is tough. - Cerberus(140) Guardian of Death's realm with a fiery kiss. - FinFolk(125) Powerful Sea Creature with a more powerful axe. - - Ronin(150) Samurai master who will be a real test for mid levels. - - Ankou(150) Right hand of Death and a definite phone thrower. He is a pain in the ass. - Fenrir(175) If his first hit didn't kill you, his second one will. - - Tiamat(175) Powerful Dragon that steady drops some of the best items in the game. Fafnir(175) Very powerful. Onslaught= Autoheal and wait five minutes. - Ljosalfar Lord Ruler of the Ljosalfar and possessor of one the greatest weapons in the game. - -